


If You Take A Ghoul to the Pool...

by usefulghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hot Weather, It’s too fucking hot where I live, M/M, Shenanigans, Summer, Swimming Pools, and it isn’t even actually summer yet, everyone tries to drown dewdrop but you cant because he’s baby, horseplay, just some ghouls being silly in a pool, so here is a fic to cool me off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulghoul/pseuds/usefulghoul
Summary: You were with your Ghoul boyfriend’s band on tour, and you planned on spending some time with everyone. What you didn’t plan on was the excessive heat you’d have to deal with. The hotel pool is closed on the one off day you guys are checked in there... or is it?





	If You Take A Ghoul to the Pool...

**Author's Note:**

> motherfuckers i am so fucking hot. so hot. all the time. i hate where i live but also i like where i live but also it’s Satan’s armpit. I am so sweaty all the time but I can’t stop being goth long enough to not go out in 92 degree weather wearing all black and makeup. I’m going to an anime convention this weekend and my outfits are: Ghoul costume, Party Poison, another cosplay that is layers, and then more layers. The weather for the con is over 90 degrees. Fuck me I guess?

“It’s too hot!” You whined, tugging the front of your t-shirt collar back and forth in an attempt to cool off even a little.

“Babe, we’re not even outside. It’s not as bad as it could be.” Swiss commented, turning the page in the magazine across his lap. His legs were crossed, feet resting on the ottoman infront of him in the hotel room.

“I know, but the ac isn’t strong enough dude! I’m melting!” You said, followed by more groaning as you leaned your head back over the chair. When you agreed to follow the Ghouls and Copia on tour for a bit, you were looking forward to spending some time with your boyfriend and his bandmates. But this was just too much. The heat was overbearing, and your sweat made you sticky, and your clothes clung to you at every chance - although right now it was just a t-shirt and underwear for you.

“You could take a cold shower?” Swiss suggested, lilting it up at the end in a questioning tone. “Or see if Cirrus and Cumulus can help? Or Rain?” He scratched his head behind his short horns, a habit he had when he was considering different options. His hand drifted down to the stubble on his face, “If I’m being honest I’m not enjoying this heat, either. It makes me itchy. I’m already hot enough as it is. I’m just trying to ignore it.”

“I wouldn’t want to bother the others with it, honestly. I guess I’ll take a cold shower.” You sighed, standing up and pulling your t-shirt off your back.

As you turned around to grab a couple items out of your bag, there was a knock at the hotel door.

“I got it, babe.” Swiss said, and you followed with a “thanks”. You heard him open the door and he grunted suddenly as you heard a thud. When you turned around to see what the hell was happening, you were immediately blinded temporarily by an unknown liquid.

“What the fuck!?” You yelled, wiping your eyes to stare at… Dewdrop. In swim trunks. He had forgotten about you and turned his attention - and water gun - back to Swiss, and was now absolutely soaking the poor man through with it. 

“I gotcha!!” Dew called, laughing, and swung around to aim the water gun at you again. When he went to fire, though, he’d run out of water. He gulped, and turned back around to face a now ire Swiss. “Uhmmm…” he said, lowly, “gotta go!!” he called, running out of the room and down the hall.

“GOTTA GO TO HELL!” Swiss called, setting off after Dewdrop with murderous intent in his eyes.

You stood there, still too shocked to say anything. Dewdrop had a water gun. He shot you. He soaked Swiss. And now they were somewhere else in the hotel, fighting eachother. Dew had on swim trunks, did they figure out where the hotel pool was? Didn’t they say it was closed for maintenance? You were pulled out of your thoughts by a soft knock on your door. You quickly grabbed your t-shirt and pulled it on, opening the door.

Cirrus stood in the doorway, holding a black shopping bag.

“This is for you,” she said, smiling. “We figured since we’re all hot - well, not really me or Cumulus - we’d do something about it. Get changed and follow me!” She said, the glint in her eyes giving away her excitement.

“Ah, okay,” You said, taking the bag from her and closing the door. When you looked inside, there was a cute black bathing suit top and a black pair of trunks. You quickly got changed, and reopened the door to follow Cirrus to… wherever.

“Okay,” she said, “technically the pool is closed. But y’know, you only live once.” She said, coming up to the glass sliding doors that led to the pool at the back of the hotel.

Through them you could see the Ghouls, enjoying the cold water in the sunlight. Dewdrop was still running from Swiss, who caught him and threw the wily little ghoul into the water to cool him off. His unbroken horn just barely missed Aether, who turned around to cuss at the little ghoul and put him in a friendly - but still seemingly tight - headlock. He was standing in the pool next to Rain, who seemed simply at peace in the water. Cumulus sat on the side of the pool, splashing her feet back and forth in the water. Beside her, sprawled out on the ground you made out the gangly figure of Mountain. He seemed asleep. And lastly, sitting in a lounge chair under an umbrella and reading a book, Cardinal Copia rested in the shade as his Ghouls played on their off day. Despite the heat, he was still dressed in pants and a button down shirt. How was he not absolutely melting?

“Well, the sun isn’t getting any higher,” Cirrus mused, sliding the glass door open and stepping outside. The sun gleamed off her curled horns as she walked over to the pool and effortlessly pushed Swiss in. She had a hard time expressing when something was all in good fun, but they knew that. She sat down beside Cumulus.

When you approached him, he’d just popped his head back up from out of the water.

“If I’m in here in my clothes, you definitely need to be in here.” He said, pulling his drenched t-shirt off and throwing it on the side of the pool with a wet ‘plop’. 

“How cold is it?” You asked, poking him in the forehead with your toe.

“Pretty cold,” he smiled, swatting at your foot.

“Bet.” You said, before falling forward on top of him.

“HEY-“ He was cut off as your weight pushed him under the pool, but he came right back up a second later, lifting you up in his arms.

“Ugh, fuck!” He half-coughed-half-laughed, “Don’t do that! You’ll drown me!” He let you back down into the water and splashed some in your face. You laughed, swiping water back at him.

“You won’t drown, doofus. If anyone here is strong enough to drown you it definitely isn’t me.”

“I CAN DROWN HIM!” Dewdrop called, followed by a loud war cry and him landing on Swiss’s back.

Swiss was nearly unfazed by the gangly ghoul’s attempt to attack him, and simply threw himself back down in the water, taking the tiny fire-water ghoul with him. You giggled, watching Swiss pop back up to hold Dewdrop under the water.

“Hey!” Aether called. You turned to look, and he was watching Swiss, Rain was still blissfully floating in the water. “Let him up.” Swiss resigned, and let Dew pop above the water’s surface with a coughing fit.

“MOUNTAIN, SWISS TRIED TO KILL ME!” Dewdrop called, swimming over to the ghulehs and Mountain.

The Earth ghoul simply grunted, and said quietly, “Be nice then.” He moved to rest his arm over his eyes, blocking out the sun.

“Ghouls, play nicely, now,” the Cardinal called, barely even looking up from his book, “We are back to work tomorrow. Do not do anything that would prevent you from playing. That includes dying.”

You laughed, splashing Swiss again and hopping on his back. Dewdrop latched onto you and Swiss begrudgingly (but secretly smiling) lugged the two of you around the pool. Aether offered to take Dew off your hands and tossed him into the pool a few times, Dewdrop getting back out each time yelling, “Do it again! See if you can throw me higher!” 

You spent the rest of the sweltering afternoon and even into the evening enjoying time with Swiss and the ghouls. Through some miracle no hotel employees ever saw you all in the “closed” pool, much to everyone’s happiness. By the time the stars were coming out, you were all drying off and planning to get dinner somewhere.

“We survived the heat, I guess.” You smiled, pulling on one of Swiss’ shirts back in your room.

“Yeah, it was fun. I hope there’s a pool at the next hotel, too.” Swiss mused, pushing his hair back behind his horns.

“Pfft, there will be. But there will probably be other people there and you lot are definitely going to scare them all.”

“That’s their fault, not ours.” He shrugged, throwing his jacket over his shoulder. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” you said taking his hand and entwining your fingers. He smiled down at you, the soft orange in his eyes smoldering. No matter how hot it was outside, nothing was as hot Swiss’ blood when you returned that loving gaze. “Let’s grab dinner, then.”

And you were both out the door.


End file.
